


Can't...Without You

by Ela_JungShim



Series: HoMinLand/One Shot Collection [8]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Leukemia
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ela_JungShim/pseuds/Ela_JungShim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Leukemia. Diagnosa yang sudah dibuktikan dengan hasil lab dan lainnya memperkuat kepastian bahwa Kanker darah itu adalah penyebabnya. Stadium tiga. Kalau melakukan kemoterapi sekarang, mungkin masih bisa...meskipun kemungkinan sembuhnya tak benar-benar 100%."<br/>Dunia Changmin serasa runtuh saat ia mendengarkan vonis dokter saat itu. Rona wajahnya yang biasanya menghiasi wajah manis itu kini seolah surut, meninggalkan Changmin yang kini terlihat pucat pasi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't...Without You

 

 

.

.

"Leukemia. Diagnosa yang sudah dibuktikan dengan hasil lab dan lainnya memperkuat kepastian bahwa Kanker darah itu adalah penyebabnya. Stadium tiga. Kalau melakukan kemoterapi sekarang, mungkin masih bisa... meskipun kemungkinan sembuhnya tak benar-benar 100%."

Dunia Changmin serasa runtuh saat ia mendengarkan vonis dokter saat itu. Rona wajahnya yang biasanya menghiasi wajah manis itu kini seolah surut, meninggalkan Changmin yang kini terlihat pucat pasi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ela_JungShim** proudly presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

**"Can't...Without You"**

**Pairing**  : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

**Rate**  : T

**Length**  : Oneshot/chapter

**Desclaimer**  : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

**Warn**  : TYPO's, Full of HoMin couple.

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

_**'Jung Yunho, kita putus. Aku sudah bosan padamu.'** _

Ponsel mahal itu hampir saja jatuh dari tangan Yunho saat ia membaca pesan yang masuk. Merasa tak percaya, Yunho kembali mengecek ulang sang pengirim pesan.

BabyMin.

Nafas Yunho seolah tertarik keluar dari seluruh tubuhnya saat ia sadar benar kalau yang mengirim pesan itu adalah namjachingunya. Dengan tangan yang gemetar hebat, Yunho berusaha menekan panel panggil pada layar sentuh itu, dan menghubungi kekasih—atau mantan kekasihnya?—itu.

_'Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan service area.'_

Tubuh namja tampan itu bergetar menahan beragam emosi yang kini serasa ingin meledak keluar dari dalam tubuhnya,namun ia berusaha untuk mengendalikan diri, dan dengan cepat meraih jaket beserta kunci mobilnya.

"Shit! Shim Changmin, apa yang kau pikirkan.." gumam Yunho kesal saat ia terus saja terhubung pada operator sialan itu saat ia terus berusaha menghuungi kekasihnya itu selama berada di dalam mobil. "Apapun yang terjadi, aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu, baby. Tak akan pernah!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hilang.

Namja bernama Shim Changmin seolah hilang dari muka bumi ini. Yunho yang menemukan kalau apartement sederhana yang ditempati oleh Changmin dan Appanya itu sudah kosong, langsung menanyai sang pemilik apartement, yang hanya tahu kalau keluarga itu sudah pindah semenjak kemarin malam.

Dengan ponsel yang sudah tak lagi aktif, Yunho tak tahu harus kemana lagi mencari kekasihnya itu. Yunho sudah mendatangi tempat kerja Changmin di kafe yang di kelola Jaejoong, dan hasilnya sama saja. Sahabatnya itu tak tahu apa-apa, dan baru tadi malam ia mendapat pesan dari Changmin yang mengatakan mengenai pengunduran dirinya.

Ia ingin sekali menghubungi siapapun juga, tapi Yunho sendiri tahu kalau hanya mereka berdua yang tersisa dari silsilah keluarga Shim itu. Appa Changmin hanya hidup sebatang kara. Sedangkan mengenai Ummanya, Changmin sendiri juga tak tahu, dan selama ini ia tak pernah mempermasalahkan itu.

Sampai sekarang.

Sampai ketika tak ada siapapun yang bisa ia hubungi untuk mencari keberadaan kekasihnya itu.

Demi Tuhan, Yunho tak akan pernah melepaskan kekasihnya itu tanpa penjelasan apa-apa kepadanya. Bahkan mungkin, mskipun Changmin memberikannya penjelasan seperti apapun, Ia tak akan pernah sudi untuk melepaskan Changmin. Ia sudah benar-benar menambatkan hatinya pada namja bertubuh tinggi itu, dan sekali Changmin menjadi miliknya, ia tak akan pernah melepaskannya apapun yang terjadi. Karena baginya, Changminnya adalah jiwanya. Dan ia tak akan bisa hidup jika tanpa jiwanya, kan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jung Yunho! Kau tak bisa seperti ini terus!"

Suara amarah Jaejoong yang menggelegar itu membuatnya yang tengah mengepak baju jadi menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menoleh ke asal suara, dan menemukan ketiga sahabatnya—Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Junsu—tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Apa maksudmu, Jae?" tanya namja tampan itu bingung.

"Kau tak bisa terus-terusan memforsir dirimu seperti ini. Kau bekerja dari pagi sampai sore. Dan setelahnya, kau langsung melaju ke kota-kota di seluruh Korea Selatan ini, dan paginya kau kembali lagi ke Seoul untuk bekerja. Dan kau sudah melakukan ini semua selama satu minggu ini! Apa kau gila?" sembur Jaejoong.

"Tapi Jae—"

"Kemarin kau ke Busan, kemarinnya lagi kau ke Incheon, kemarin-kemarinnya lagi kau ke Daegu, dan hari kemarinnya lagi kau ke Ulsan, sebelumnya kau ke Daejeon, dan bahkan kau bahkan sampai kembali ke Gwangju—kota kelahiranmu, untuk mencari Changmin. Ini gila, Yun." sela Yoochun dengan nada rendahnya.

"Mereka berdua benar, Yunho. Kau terlalu memforsir diri, Yunho." setuju Junsu.

Yunho menatap ketiga sahabatnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Apa kalian semua gila? Apa kalian tak tahu kenapa aku senekat ini? Shit! Ini soal Changmin!  **Changmin**!" seru Yunho frustasi.

Apa ketiga sahabatnya ini tak mengerti betapa besar arti Changmin dalam hidupnya? Apa mereka bertiga tak tahu kalau tanpa Changmin, ia bahkan tak mengerti untuk apa lagi ia hidup di dunia ini? Shit! Untuknya, Changmin itu adalah hidupnya! Kenapa mereka tak mengerti?

Yunho mengacak rambutnya kesal, dan kembali berkutat dengan pakaian yang akan dia bawa sore ini ke Daegu lagi. Kalau masih tak berhasil menemukan Changmin, ia akan memulai pencarian sampai keluar negeri.

"Yunho! Hentikan!" seru Yoochun sambil menahan kedua tangan Yunho. Junsu yang sigap langsung mengambil tas berisikan baju ganti itu dan memeluknya erat.

"Shit! Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?!" ronta Yunho dengan keras sebelum—

**BYUURR!**

"Apa kau bisa tenang sedikit, Jung Yunho!" raung Jaejoong setelah mengguyur tubuh Yunho dengan air dingin. "Tenangkan dirimu, dan dengarkan kami dulu, sialan!"

Yunho mengerjapkan matanya dengan bingung karena air dingin yang kini mengguyur tubuhnya terasa menenangkan seluruh pikirannya yang selama ini terus kalut karena Changmin yang mendadak hilang dari hidupnya. Ia menatap ketiga sahabatnya, dan dari tatapan ketiganya, Yunho baru sadar kalau mereka semua juga sebenarnya khawatir dengan kepergian Changmin yang tanpa jejak.

"Tenangkan dirimu dan dengarkan kami dulu, Yunho. Tak hanya kau saja yang mengkhawatirkan maknae itu."

Dengan kalimat itu, Yunho akhirnya menghela nafas dan duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya untuk mendengarkan ketiganya.

"Aku mendengarkan." ucapnya dengan nada yang lebih tenang.

"Pertama, apa kau pikir dengan mencari Changmin membabi buta seperti ini, kau bisa menemukannya dengan mudah? Ingat, Changmin itu pandai. Kalau dia pergi tanpa jejak, pasti dia sudah mencari tempat yang aman dan kita tak akan menemukannya semudah itu." mulai Yoochun. "Dan denganmu yang panik seperti itu, kau pasti tak akan bisa menemukannya kalau hanya menghabiskan waktu dari sore sampai pagi mengelilingi tiap kota. Kau mengerti itu?"

Yunho mengangguk saat ia bisa menangkap hal yang benar dari ucapan sahabatnya itu.

"Selain itu, kau bisa ambruk kapan saja kalau kau memforsir diri seperti ini. Kau tak ingin kan, kalau saat akhirnya kau bisa menemukan Changmin, kau malah pingsan dan kehilangan jejaknya lagi?" tambah Jaejoong yang mengkhawatrkan keadaan sahabatnya itu.

"...ne.."

Ketiga namja lain disana akhirnya sedikit bisa tersenyum lega saat Yunho sudah bisa mengendalikan diri dan mengerti keadaan yang ada.

"Nah, kalau menurut Su-ie, dengan kondisi Appa Changmin yang kadang terlihat lelah, pasti mereka masih ada di Korea ini. Apalagi dengan kondisi keuangan Changmin, tak mungkin mereka sampai pergi keluar negeri. Jadi pencarian kita fokuskan ke dalam negeri saja."

Yunho mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Yoochun yang benar-benar masuk di akal itu.

"Aku, Su-ie dan Jae sudah membicarakan ini. Dengan kondisi kita masing-masing yang mempunyai tanggung jawab dengan pekerjaan masing-masing, rasanya tak mungkin kalau kita melakukan pencarian ini setiap hari. Jadi, kami memutuskan agar kita melakukan pencarian Changmin setiap akhir pekan."

"Tiap akhir pekan? Apa kalian bercanda?" protes Yunho yang merasa tak puas dengan keputusan ketiga sahabatnya itu. Kalau setiap akhir pekan mereka baru mencari Changmin, kapan ia akan bisa bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu lagi? Satu minggu tak bisa melihatnya saja sudah membuat dirinya terasa kacau balau seperti ini!

"Ini sudah final, Yun. Apa kau sendiri tak sadar kalau kau punya tanggung jawab lain selain Changmin? Kau ini sekarang sudah naik jabatan jadi Kepala manager. Apa kau akan mengambil cuti untuk mencari Changmin setiap hari? Atau kau terus berniat memforsir diri seperti ini terus? Fine, kau mungkin merasa kuat untuk terus bekerja dan mencari Changmin ke tiap-tiap kota, tapi apa kau pikir pekerjaanmu akan bisa kau tangani dengan benar? Ingat, kau sekarang punya anak buah, dan kau harus punya tanggung jawab sebagai kepala manajer dari semua bawahanmu." tukas Jaejoong dengan tegas dan serius.

Yunho terdiam mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. Seorang Jung Yunho tak akan pernah bisa mengabaikan tanggung jawabnya begitu saja, dan Jaejoong ahu benar hal itu. Jika sudah menyangkut tanggung jawabnya, ia sudah tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Melihat Yunho yang terdiam, Yoochun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan lagi mengenai rencana mereka. "Jadi rencananya, setiap akhir pekan, saat Jum'at malam, kita berempat masing-masing akan berpencar di kota-kota sekitar, dan menghabiskan waktu disana mencari Changmin sampai minggu sore. Minggu sore kita kembali lagi untuk bekerja seperti biasanya."

"Tapi... bagaimana kalau kita masih tak juga menemukan Changmin? Bagaimana kalau salah satu dari kita kurang teliti?" sela Yunho cepat.

"Kalau ternyata kita sudah mengelilingi selueuh kota di Korea dan tak menemukan Changmin juga, kita ulangi pencarian dari awal, tapi kita bertukar daerah pencarian. Dan semakin lama waktu berlalu, Changmin akan lengah, dan mungkin kita akan bisa menemukannya." sahut Junsu. "Selain itu, waktu yang berlalu bisa membuat Changmin memikirkan kembali alasannya kabur dari kita semua. Kau mengerti kan Yunho?"

Yunho hendak memprotes rencana itu, tapi saat melihat tatapan ketiganya, akhirnya ia hanya bisa mengangguk , apa yang di utarakan ketiga temannya itu cukup masuk akal. Meskipun itu berarti ia harus menjalani hari-hari tanpa kepastian mengenai keberadaan kekasihnya—belahan jiwanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari berganti minggu, dan minggu pun berganti bulan. Selama itu, tak pernah sekalipun keempat namja itu menyerah untuk mencari keberadaan Changmin. Mungkin jika Changmin tak berarti apa-apa bagi keempatnya, tak mungkin mereka akan bersusah payah melakukan itu. Namun pada kenyataannnya, mereka semua menyayangi namja paling muda itu. Saling mengenal semenjak junior high school, dan masih bersahabat sampai kelimanya sudah menginjak usia dua puluh lima tahun membuat mereka menganggap satu sama lain sebagai sebuah keluarga.

Bagi Jaejoong,—mungkin ini berlebihan— tapi Changmin sudah ia anggap seperti anaknya sendiri. Dengan sifatnya yang memang suka mengurus orang lain, sifat Changmin yang terkadang bisa jadi super manja dan–-menurutnya— sangat membutuhkan perhatian membuatnya tak bisa menolak setiap permintaan dari maknae mereka itu. Selain itu, Jaejoong bisa melihat kalau sebenarnya itu Changmin adalah namja manis yang sensitif, namun sangat pemalu, dan menunjukkan perhatian dengan caranya sendiri membuat Jaejoong benar-benar ingin melindungi Changmin dari segala hal yang bisa menyakitinya, baik secara fisik, ataupun mental.

Bagi Junsu, Changmin itu seperti Junho—saudara kembarnya. Changmin itu tempat baginya untuk berbagi rahasia dan juga teman untuk menyalurkan hobi yang sama. Saling mengganggu dan sering bertengkar, namun tanpa perlu banyak kata, mereka akan bisa berbaikan dengan sedirinya—layaknya saudara kandung yang sebenarnya.

Sedangkan bagi Yoochun, Changmin itu seperti Minnie mouse bagi sang Micky. Bukan dalam hal romantis dan percintaan, namun lebih seperti kepada dua orang yang saling mengerti satu sama lain tanpa perlu kata-kata. Setiap kali ia merasa sedih, tanpa banyak bertanya, Changmin akan selalu diam dan menemaninya bermain piano sampai pagi. Dan saat Changmin merasa sedih, ia akan selalu membawakan banyak makanan dan minuman, untuk kemudian mereka habiskan bersama sampai pagi.

Dan bagi Yunho, jelas tak perlu diragukan lagi, Changmin adalah segalanya baginya. Dengan keadaannya yang memang sudah yatim-piatu, dan hanya memiliki halmoni dan haraboji di gwangju sana, baginya Changmin adalah seluruh hidupnya. Berteman semenjak awal junior high school, Yunho tak bisa memungkiri kalau meskipun ia adalah tipe yang perhatian pada teman-temannya, namun ia selalu merasakan keinginan untuk selalu memanjakan, membahagiakan dan membuat Changmin selalu tersenyum dan memperlihatkan missmatch eyesnya yang amat sangat ia sukai itu. Sifat unik Changmin membuatnya tak pernah bisa melepaskan perhatian darinya. Tubuh tinggi dan wajah manis Changmin tak pernah gagal untuk mengalihkan dunianya. Dan senyum Changmin selalu membuat hatinya menghangat dan ikut merasa berbahagia.

Perasaan itu semakin berkembang dan terus, terus, dan terus membesar hingga semakin lama, posisi Changmin di hatinya semakin tak tertangguhkan. Akhirnya Yunho memberanikan diri mneyatakan perasaannya ke Changmin, dan keduanya menjalin hubungan serius setahun sebelum kelulusan—dan selama itu, tak pernah sekalipun Changmin pergi dari sisinya. Membuatnya benar-benar tak bisa membayangkan jika harus melalui hari-hari setelah ini tanpa kekasih yang masih amat sangat ia cintai itu.

Keduanya bukan berasal dari golongan berada. Yunho yang yatim piatu masih di dukung oleh halmoni dan harabojinya, sehingga bisa melanjutkan kuliah. Dengan support dan dukungan dari kekasihnya, ia bisa mempercepat kelulusan dan mencari pekerjaan.

Namun tak begitu dengan Changmin. Ia hanya tinggal berdua dengan Appanya yang memang sudah sakit-sakitan. Ia tak melanjutkan kuliah, dan bekerja part time dimana-mana, sebelum Jaejoong—yang juga tak melanjutkan kuliah karena ia hanya memiliki ketertarikan dengan dunia kuliner— membuka kafe kecil-kecilan dan Changmin menjadi karyawan pertamanya.

Jung Yunho adalah orang yang memiliki jiwa tanggung jawab yang besar. Dengan melihat keadaan Changmin yang seperti itu, ia benar-benar bekerja keras mencari pekerjaan yang layak. Dengan dukungan yang tak pernah berhenti dari Changmin, dan juga dorongan kuat dari hatinya untuk tak membiarkan Changmin terus kesusahan seperti itu, Yunho bekerja dengan keras hingga perlahan namun pasti ia bisa mencapai jabatan yang memuaskan ini.

Ia berusaha sedemikian keras dan akhirnya berhasil adalah karena Changmin. Semua yang ia lakukan adalah karena ia benar-benar mencintai Changmin, dan ingin membahagiakan satu-satunya orang yang paling penting dalam hidupnya. Kalau kini Changmin meninggalkannya, untuk apa lagi ia hidup dan bekerja?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CKIIIIITTTT!**

Yunho yang saat itu tengah mengitari kota Busan langsung membanting setir ke tepi jalan dan menghentikan laju mobilnya dengan tiba-tiba. Ia bisa mendengar bunyi klakson marah dari pengemudi kendaraan lain di belakangnya, namun ia tak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan saat itu hanyalah sosok tinggi kurus yang terlihat menjulang di antara pejalan kaki di sekitar sana. Dengan segera Yunho mencabut kunci mobilnya, dan bergegas keluar mencari sosok itu.

Mungkin akibat keramaian yang ia ciptakan, namja bertubuh tinggi kurus itu akhirnya menoleh ke TKP, dan tatapan mata Yunho langsung bersirobok dengan sepasang iris karamel yang sudah satu tahun ini tak pernah ia lihat lagi.

Ya Tuhan... betapa ia merindukan sepasang mata coklat yang akan membentuk lengkungan asimetris saat tersenyum itu... betapa ia merindukan wajah manis yang hampir sepuluh tahun selalu ia pandang dengan penuh cinta itu... betapa ia merindukan sosok tinggi dan ramping yang setiap hari ia peluk itu... Betapa ia merindukan sosok kekasihnya... sosok Shim Changminnya itu...

"Changmin.." panggilnya lirih dengan hati yang kini akhirnya kembali menghangat—setelah selama setengah tahun ini selalu membeku karena tak ada kekasihnya yang selalu menghangatkan hatinya.

Kedua iris Yunho melebar saat namja yang ia cintai itu tiba-tiba saja langsung berbalik dan berlari menjauhinya. "CHANGMIN!" seru Yunho keras sambil langsung mengejar namja yang ia cintai itu. Tak ia pedulikan kalau ia menabrak banyak orang, tak ia pedulikan mobilnya yang ia tinggalkan sembarangan itu—Yunho berlari mengejar Changmin seperti orang kesetanan.

_Tidak... tidak lagi... aku tak akan mau kehilanganmu lagi..._

Yunho terus berlari mengejar Changmin sekuat tenaga, namun apa daya, dengan kaki yang lebih panjang, Changmin jelas bisa berlari meninggalkannnya. Selain itu, keramaian ini benar-benar membuat Yunho kewalahan... hingga akhirnya ia harus kehilangan Changmin saat namja itu menyebrang jalan raya. Saat Yunho berniat menyeberang jalan yang sama, lampu pejalan kaki sudah menunjukkan warna merah, sehingga mau tak mau, Yunho harus berhenti.

"Shit! Baby... kenapa kau lari dariku?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho hanya punya kesempatan selama dua minggu. Keberadaannya di Busan kali inipun sebenarnya murni kebetulan, karena ia memang tengah ditugaskan mengawasi cabang perusahaannya di kota yang agak jauh dari Seoul itu. Dan pengawasan yang ia lakukan itu hanya berjangka waktu dua minggu. Setelah itu, ia harus kembali ke Seoul.

Dan ini sudah tujuh hari berlalu semenjak kejadian dimana ia menemukan kekasihnya itu—tidak, selama Yunho tak mendengar penjelasan Changmin, ia masih tetap menganggap Changmin sebagai kekasihnya—dan selama tujuh hari ini, bisa dibilang Yunho sudah mengitari seluruh sudut kota Busan berkali-kali. Setiap hari, begitu waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 4pagi, Yunho akan langsung keluar dan mengitari seluruh jalan-jalan di kota Busan ini dengan mobilnya, sampai nanti pukul 9, baru ia akan bekerja. Istirahat makan siang ia gunakan untuk makan siang di kantor, dan tidur. Sepulang kerja, ia akan kembali mengitari kota Busan berkali-kali dan berkali-kali sampai malam benar-benar merambat dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 atau pukul 2 pagi, baru ia kembali ke apartement sementaranya, untuk kemudian tidur sebentar, dan kembali mengulang aktifitas tu.

Tak peduli. Yunho tak peduli selelah apapun tubuhnya, kalau masih ada kesempatan untuk menemukan Changmin, meskipun itu hanya 1%, Yunho akan terus berusaha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bisa dibilang kalau Dewi Fortuna benar-benar tengah mencintainya. Saat ini waktu tengah menunjukkan pukul 02.30 dini hari. Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Junsu yang sudah tahu kalau Changmin ada di Busan, akhirnya datang ke Busan tadi—saat akhirnya akhir pekan datang—, dan mereka berempat langsung mengitari kota busan secara berpencar.

Mengingat kalau Changmin lari dari Yunho, keempatnya akhirnya memutuskan kalau mereka menemukan Changmin, jangan tunjukkan diri, dan ikuti saja kemana Changmin pergi.

Dan saat Yunho tengah mengitari daerah proyek jalan di salah satu sudut kota Busan, ia melihatnya. Meskipun langit begitu gelap dan hanya cahaya temaram yang yang menjadi penerang, tapi Yunho tak akan mungkin pernah salah mengenali kekasihnya itu.

Tapi tunggu... kenapa kekasihnya itu mengenakan seragam pekerja? Apa itu berarti, Changmin mengambil kerja sambilan sebagai pekerja proyek jalan itu?

Mengikuti rencana mereka tadi, Yunho akhirnya muncur dan menepikan mobilnya ke tempat yang gelap dan agak tersembunyi, namun ia masih bisa mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik Changmin. Setelah menghubungi ketiga orang lainnya, Yunho akhirnya mematikan mesin mobilnya dan menunggu dalam diam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu jam berlalu, dan rasanya hati Yunho benar-benar sudah tersayat-sayat dengan darah yang mengalir deras. Air mata sudah mengalir dari kedua matanya saat ia hanya bisa diam dan memperhatikan saja ketika ia melihat kekasihnya—Changminnya bekerja mengangkat bahan bangunan yang berat itu.

Bibir bawahnya sudah berdarah karena ia gigit terlalu keras ketika ia tak bisa berlari dan menolong kekasihnya waktu Changmin terjatuh karena mengangkat tiga karung semen di pundaknya...

_Ya tuhan..._

Changminnya mungkin bukan sepenuhnya namja lemah... tapi itu lihatlah tubuh kurusnya itu...

Kenapa... kenapa Changminnya harus melakukan pekerjaan berat ini?

"Jae... apa aku harus terus diam dan menunggu?" ucap Yunho ketika ia sudah tak sanggup lagi melihat kekasihnya bekerja dengan bahan dan alat-alat bangunan yang berat itu. Dari jarak sejauh ini Yunho bisa melihat kalau tubuh Changmin sudah bermandikan keringat—padahal udara malam ini cukup dingin. "Aku tak sanggup Jae... melihat Changmin... aku tak sanggup..."

Jaejoong di seberang sana terpaku mendengarkan suara Yunho yang terdengar serak dan begitu putus asa itu. Dengan hati-hati Jaejoong bertanya, "Yun, apa kau... menangis?"

Yunho mengangkuk dalam diam. "Jae... tak bisakah aku turun dan menghentikannya sekarang? A—aku tak sanggup untuk melihatnya lebih lama lagi..."

Yunho merasakan satu sayatan lagi mengiris hatinya melihat Changmin berjalan sempoyongan mengangkat balok beton yang meskipun ukurannya tak terlalu besar, tapi terlihat begitu berat itu...

"A-aku tak sanggup Jae... melihat Changmin... terlalu menyakitkan..." . Air mata mengalir semakin deras dari sepasang matanya.

"Jangan Yun. Kita tak ingin kehilangan jejaknya lagi kan?" ucap Jaejoong dengan lirih.

Amarah Yunho meluap ketika mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. "Lalu maksudmu aku harus diam dan melihat saja ketika Changmin terseok mengangkat balok beton itu? Apa aku harus berdiam saja melihat kekasihku terjatuh karena membawa tiga karung semen? Apa aku harus terus berdiam diri?! Jawab aku Jae!" seru Yunho meluapkan amarahnya.

"Jangan jadikan aku tempat pelampiasan amarahmu Yun. Aku tahu kau marah pada dirimu sendiri yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kau boleh turun dan menghampirinya, tapi aku tak mau bertanggung jawab kalau kita kehilangan jejaknya lagi, dan memulai pencarian ini dari awal."

Yunho langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon dengan kasar, dan ia memukul setirnya untuk melampiaskan amarah yang bergumul di dalam hatinya. "Shit! Kau benar-benar namja tak berguna Jung Yunho! Namja macam apa kau, yang hanya diam dan melihat kekasihnya bekerja kasar seperti itu!" maki Yunho pada dirinya sendiri yang benar-benar tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat ini. Air mata kesedihan dan kemarahan terus mengalir membasahi pipi dan hatinya.

"... _Baby_..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho menatap bangunan di depannya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Gedung besar bertingkat yang memiliki mobil ambulans siap sedia di depannya dan ruangan bertuliskan ER(Emergency Room) itu bukan sebuah Rumah Sakit kan?

Kenapa... kenapa Changmin masuk ke dalam rumah sakit itu? Siapa... siapa yang harus di rawat di sana?

Yunho akhirnya membelokkan mobilnya masuk ke dalam parkiran Rumah Sakit itu saat sepuluh menit berlalu dan Changmin tak keluar dari sana. Yunho langsung menuju ruang informasi, dan bertanya kepada petugas yang berjaga disana.

"Permisi, apakah Shim Changmin, atau kerabatnya ada yang di rawat disini?"

Petugas itu mendongak dan menatap Yunho dengan curiga. Namun dengan menunjukkan senyuman—terpaksa—nya, sepertinya yeoja yang tengah bertugas itu langsung terpengaruh dan mencarikan data yang ia maksud.

"Umm.. disini ada Appa dari Shim Changmin-ssi. Shim Dongsik-ssi tengah di rawat di ICU. Kamar nomor 4."

Kedua iris Yunho membulat kaget saat mendengar berita itu. Shim Dongsik... Appa Changmin... dirawat di ruang ICU?

"Maaf, tapi kalau boleh saya tahu, Shim Dongsik-ssi sakit apa? Kenapa bisa sampai di ICU?" tanya Yunho dengan menunjukkan senyum—terpaksa—nya lagi.

"Shim Dongsik-ssi menderita Leukemia stadium tiga." . Tubuh Yunho terasa di sambar halilintar saat mendnegar ucapan petugas itu. "Ia melakukan kemoterapi pertamanya lima bulan lalu, dan setelah dilakukan operasi pengangkatan kankernya sebulan lalu, ia belum sadar sampai sekarang."

Tubuh Yunho membeku saat akhirnya kesadaran menghampirinya. Jadi... inikah alasan mengapa Changmin pergi darinya? Alasan mengapa Changmin meminta putus dan menghilang dari hadapannya dan yang lain...

"Tuan?"

Yunho tersentak saat mendengar panggilan bingung dari yeoja itu. Ia memaksakan sebuah senyum lagi, dan berpamitan pada yeoja tadi dengan sesopan mungkin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Y—Yunho... ap—apa yang kau—"

Changmin tak sempat melanjutkan ucapannya karena tubuhnya langsung di tarik oleh Yunho ke dalam pelukan hangat yang sudah lama tak lagi ia rasakan.

"Jangan begini baby... kenapa kau lari dari kami... lari dariku saat kau mengalami cobaan ini? Apakah aku ini benar-benar tak berguna bagimu?" bisik Yunho dalam pelukannya.

Changmin merasakan ada tangan tak kasat mata yang meremas jantung dan hatinya saat mendengar ucapan Yunho. Dan rasa sakit itu terasa berlipat saat ia merasakan bahu kanannya basah.

"A-aku tak bermaksud... A-aku tak pernah menganggapmu tak berguna hyung.." sahutnya dengan suara bergetar. Bagaimana...bagaimana bisa Yunho berpikir seperti itu? Apa Yunho tak mengerti kalau ia terlalu mencintai namja itu... terlalu mencintainya, hingga ia memutuskan untuk pergi—meski hatinya sendiri terasa remuk ketika melakukan itu—daripada ia harus menyusahkan kekasihnya itu?

"Lalu kenapa... kenapa kau tak datang padaku baby? Kenapa kau memutuskan untuk pergi dan menghilang? Apakah kau menganggapku dan yang lainnya bukan siapa-siapa yang bisa kau mintai tolong?"

Changmin bisa merasakan bendungan air matanya hancur saat mendengar ucapan Yunho. Sungguh... ia tak pernah berpikir seperti itu... ia hanya tak ingin menyusahkan semuanya, karena itu ia memilih pergi—meski rasanya sangat berat untuk meninggalkan mereka semua, terutama namja yang tengah memeluknya dengan erat ini.

"A-aniya hyung— _hiks_... aku—aku hanya tak ingin... tak ingin menyusahkanmu... Kumohon jangan— _hiks_... jangan berpikir seperti itu hyung..." pintanya sambil memeluk erat tubuh kekar kekasihnya yang lama tak ia temui itu.

"Tapi apa kau tahu baby, tindakanmu ini memaksaku berpikir seperti itu—"

"Aniya hyung..!" tukas Changmin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Kumohon... kumohon jangan berpikir begitu hyung... Kau— _hiks_... kau sangat berarti bagiku hyung... karena itu— _hiks_... karena itu aku tak mau menyusahkanmu lebih dari ini hyung... A-aku tak ingin kau membenciku karena aku hanya menjadi beban bagimu..."

Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Changmin yang terus bergetar keras itu. "Baby... kau tak akan pernah menjadi beban bagiku. Dan aku tak akan pernah sanggup untuk membencimu. Tahukah kau bagaimana aku menjalani enam bulan ini tanpa dirimu, baby? Warna di dunia ini memudar menjadi hitam-putih dan semuanya terasa samar. Pikiran buruk mengenai kesalahan apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu hingga kau meninggalkanku mencekik hatiku dengan kuat..." Yunho menghentikan ucapannya saat ia melihat Changmin menatapnya dengan tatapan memelasnya dan menggeleng dengan kuat.

"Hyung...mian— _hiks_... mianhae... kumohon jangan berpikir seperti itu hyung... Saat mendengar A—Appa di vonis leukemia stadium tiga... pikiranku terasa blank... dan a-aku langsung berpikir mengenai banyaknya biaya yang harus dikeluarkan... dan aku—aku tak mau menyusahkanmu hyung..." jelas Changmin dengan suara yang masih tersendat. "A-aku mencintaimu hyung... terlalu mencintaimu untuk tak membiarkan diriku menyusahkanmu..."

Yunho mengelus punggung Changmin dengan lembut. "Apa kau tak tahu untuk siapa aku bekerja begini keras di perusahaan? Itu semua untukmu, baby. Aku tak ingin membuatku merasakan kesusahan jika bersamaku. Lalu apa kau pikir aku akan melepaskanmu karena kau berpikir kalau kau akan menyusahkanku? ...Apa kau tak berpikir kalau aku akan merasa lebih sakit saat melihatmu bekerja sampai dini hari untuk mengangkat bahan bangunan sampai kau terseok dan terjatuh?... Apa kau berpikir aku akan bahagia saat tahu orang yang kucintai tengah kesusahan? ...Apa kau berpikir rasa cintaku padamu selemah itu baby? Apa kau—"

Yunho tak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya karena kini kedua tangan Changmin sudah berada di depan mulutnya. Menahannya untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aniya hyung... mian... mianhae— _hiks_... mianhae... mianhae hyung..."

Yunho ingin melanjutan ucapannya mengenai betapa tak percayanya Changmin padanya, namun ucapan maaf dan air mata yang terus mengalir itu membuat amarahnya perlahan mereda. Dan tangan yang menutup mulutnya ini... kenapa terasa begini kasar hanya dalam waktu enam bulan? Apa saja yang sudah di lakukan kekasihnya sampai tangan yang lentik dan biasanya terasa lembut ini jadi begini kasar?

Yunho meraih kedua tangan Changmin dan mencium kedua telapak tangan itu."Ini membuatku sakit baby. Melihatmu bekerja kasar membuatku merasa tak berguna. Aku ini kekasihmu. Bersandar dan bergantunglah padaku saat kau mengalami kesusahan." ucapnya lembut. "Lebih menyakitkan dan menyusahkan saat kau pergi dari hidupku daripada sekedar bekerja keras membiayai pengobatan Dongsik Appa. Karena itu, kumohon... kumohon baby, percayalah dan bergantunglah padaku."

Changmin mengangguk sambil bibirnya terus menggumamkan kata maaf berulang kali.

"Berjanjilah... berjanjilah jangan menghilang lagi seperti ini, baby. Kau tahu kalau aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu disampingku.. Kau hanya boleh pergi dariku kalau kau menghendaki aku mengakhiri hidup—"

Yunho kembali tak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena lagi-lagi kedua tangan Changmin menutup mulutnya.

"Aku mengerti hyung... aku mengerti... karena enam bulan inipun rasanya seperti neraka bagiku..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Changmin mendapatkan tiga pukulan agak keras di kepalanya masing-masing dari Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Junsu saat ketiganya datang menjenguk keesokan paginya. Ah, selain itu ia juga mendapatkan pelukan erat dan juga omelan  _ **'dasar maknae bodoh! Apa kau tak menganggap kami sebagai hyungdeulmu'**_  serta tangisan  _ **'Minnie, hiks..kenapa kau jadi kurus begini?'**_  dari ketiganya.

Hati Changmin mulai terasa lebih ringan karena ia memiliki tiga hyung dan satu kekasih yang menjadi tempatnya bersandar kini. Dan yang lebih membahagiakan, Appanya akhirnya membuka mata setelah lama satu bulan berada dalam kondisi koma.

Kata dokter, saat operasi kemarin, ada sel kanker yang belum terangkat sepenuhnya, dan sel kanker itu berusaha menginvasi saraf otak. Namun untunglah rangkaian kemoterapi yang di jalani semenjak lima bulan lalu bisa menekan sel kanker itu dan membunuhnya perlahan-lahan selama satu bulan ini. Karena itulah Appa Changmin berada dalam kondisi koma selama ini.

Kata dokter itu lagi, biarpun sudah terangkat, kemungkinan tumbuhnya kanker itu lagi memiliki presentase yang cukup tinggi. Karena itu ia masih harus menjalani empat kali kemoterapi lagi. Tapi setidaknya semua bisa lega, karena Appa Changmin sudah tak berada dalam kondisi kritis.

Menuruti perintah Yunho, akhirnya Appa Changmin di rujuk ke Rumah Sakit di Seoul yang lebih canggih, dan Changmin kembali pada pekerjaannya yang semula—menjadi pelayan di kafe milik Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung... apa aku tak bisa membantu apapun?" tanya Changmin saat Yunho memeluk Changmin sebelum tidur.

"Apa maksudmu baby?"

Changmin mendongakkan kepalanya yang tadinya ia sandarkan di dada Yunho. "Kau bekerja keras dan menggunakan uang penghasilanmu untuk pengobatan Appa, sedangkan aku cuma membantu sangat sedikit dengan gaji kecil dari kafe Jae hyung. Aku merasa tak berguna dan menyusahkan. Apa tak ada yang bisa kulakukan lagi?"

Yunho menghela nafas dan menarik kekasihnya itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Berapa kali harus kubilang kalau kau tak menyusahkanku baby. Dan kalau ada hal lain yang bisa kau lakukan itu adalah... buat hidupku bahagia dan berwarna dengan terus berada di sampingku sampai maut yang memisahkan kita." ucap Yunho sambil menatap tepat ke bola mata Changmin. "Would you, baby?"

Changmin bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas dan rona merah mulai menyebar di wajahnya. Ia langsung menunduk karena tak sanggup menatap mata Yunho lebih lama lagi. Ucapan Yunho tadi... bukankah itu ucapan yang ada pada sumpah pernikahan?

"Baby?"

Tubuh Changmin sedikit tersentak saat mendengar panggilan Yunho padanya.

"Baby, answer me. Would you?"

Changmin mendongak saat merasakan tangan Yunho berada di pipinya. Dan saat Changmin menatap Yunho yang tengah tersenyum padanya dengan begitu lembut... dengan tatapn mata yang memancarkan perasaan cinta...

"I do, hyung. I do.."

...hatinya mengambil alih tubuhnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan hati pasangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~END~**

**Annyeong~**

**Gomawo buat semuanya yang udah ngasih support buatku lewat review *poppo satu satu***

**Gomawo juga buat doanya buat nae harboji... ini sedang berusaha bangkit lagi—meskipun apa ini, kenapa ff-nya hawanya mewek2 terus gini?! #jambak rambut.**

**Yah, sudahlah.. lupakan yang di atas tadi. Yang pasti, buat semua reader yang sudi ninggalin jejak review dan mensupportku terus, JEONGMAL GOMAWO all~ #tebar poppo Changmin***

**Last, mash minta pendapatnya buat ff yang ini... feelnya udah dapat, ato masih kurang? Kalo memang masih ada yang kurang, bilang jujur aja cz aku menerima kritik yang dibarengi saran dengan tangan terbuka~**


End file.
